Trahison
by Azalea-Maxwell
Summary: Cela fait plusieurs mois que Duo se comporte étrangement. Il est de moins en moins présent et rentre à des heures tardives.
1. Chapitre I: Duo change de camp

Trahison.  
  
Titre : Trahison.  
  
Auteur : Azalea.  
  
Origine : Gundam Wing.  
  
Genre : Dramatique.  
  
Couple : 2+6+2 et 1+2.  
  
Résumé : Cela fait plusieurs mois que Duo se comporte étrangement. Il est de moins en moins présent et rentre à des heures tardives.  
  
Chapitre I : Duo change de camp.  
  
Quatre :  
  
Depuis combien de temps n'a-t-on plus eu droit à ton humour déplacé ? Ca fait si longtemps que nous ne t'avons plus vu rire aux éclats que nous en oublions même ton sourire.  
  
Quand reviendras-tu ? Ta présence nous manque tant.  
  
Plus les jours passent et plus Wufei perd espoir que tu reviennes un jour.  
  
Trowa, lui, ne baisse pas pour autant les bras. Il ne les a jamais baissé d'ailleurs.  
  
J'admire sa façon d'être avec nous ; Malgré le fait qu'il soit solitaire, il a toujours été présent pour nous apporter son soutien quand le besoin se faisait ressentir.  
  
Néanmoins, il reste le cas « Heero ». Certes, c'est un excellent soldat, mais on dirait que ton absence n'exprime rien pour lui.  
  
Pourtant, au court de ces derniers mois, il a beaucoup change. . . à croire qu'il ne veut pas accepter d'être humain, il refoule le moindre sentiment. Cependant, je sais qu'il ne reste pas si indifférent qu'il veut nous le faire penser en ce qui concerne l'approche que tu as à maintes reprises voulu tenter envers lui.  
  
Je l'ai su lorsque j'ai vu cet expression de tranquillité sur son visage à chaque fois que vous restiez ensembles lors d'une mission. C'est dans ces moment que l'on peut comprendre qu'il t'aime et que pour rien au monde il ne l'admettrait.  
  
Seulement maintenant, tout est terminé pour lui. . . il a laissé passé sa chance.  
  
En fin de compte, le baka c'est bien lui. Celui qui a perdu sa seule raison de vivre, sa seule raison d'exister mit à part les combats que nous menons afin d'instaurer le pacifisme dans les colonies.  
  
Il le savait et, à chaque moment où il croisait mon chemin, je pouvais lire de l'amertume au plus profond de ses yeux, même s'il faisait tout pour ne pas le laisser paraître.  
  
Finalement, peut être me suis-je trompé. . . sans doute est-il celui qui en souffre le plus, et à mon avis, il ne pourra plus nous le cacher encore très longtemps.  
  
Soldat parfait ou pas, il finira par craquer.  
  
Heero :  
  
Je n'en ai rien dit aux autres, mais hier, je t'ai entendu rentrer.  
  
Il devait être trois heures et demies du matin et tu avais tellement l'air fatigué, tes traits étaient tirés. Pas étonnant vu l'heure qu'il était.  
  
Tu es passé devant moi et tu ne m'as pas adresser un regard. Avant, je pouvais apercevoir cette lueur qui brillait dans tes yeux améthystes, mais rien. . . j'étais devenu comme invisible.  
  
Duo, je sais pourtant combien tu m'aimes, Quatre m'en a si souvent parlé. Mais moi, je ne pouvais pas comprendre ce que tu ressentais et à vrai dire je me fichais pas mal des quelques sentiments que tu avais à mon égard.  
  
Combien de fois n'as-tu pas essayé de me parler ?  
  
Combien de fois ne t'ai-je pas repoussé pour quelques mots que tu pensais si fort ?  
  
Je m'en veux tant de ce que je t'ai fait, pourras-tu un jour me pardonner ?  
  
Rien n'a jamais été très rose entre nous et je dois avouer que je t'en veux encore de m'avoir tiré dessus au paravent. C'était la première fois que je te voyais et si je ne te connaissais pas mieux, il ne me serait jamais venu à l'esprit d'imaginer que sous ton masque de tueur se cachait une personne aussi agréable.  
  
Tu es toujours prêt à aider tes amis en cas de besoin. Tout le contraire de moi qui n'hésiterais pas à sacrifier leur vie si ça s'avérait nécessaire voir même la mienne.  
  
Il s'en résultait malgré tout que tu avais beaucoup changé, tu ne me portais plus aucune attention.  
  
Celui que je connaissais m'avait laissé tombé, mais pourquoi ? Est-ce trop tard pour rattraper le manque d'intérêt que je te porte ?  
  
Je parviens à me souvenir du jour où nous nous étions retrouvés seuls. Tu avais profité d'un moment libre pour me parler.  
  
Tu m'avais dit « Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que c'est d'aimer, mais lorsque je le saurai, je jure de vivre pour la personne qui partagera ma vie et de rester à ses côtés même au travers de la mort ».  
  
Je n'avais pas immédiatement compris la signification de ses paroles, mais j'eu ensuite la sensation qu'il te manquait quelque chose. . .  
Je repris soudain mes esprits lorsque je remarquais le message qui s'affichait sur l'écran de mon ordinateur. . . le professeur J. . . une mission.  
  
Autant prévenir les autres tout de suite.  
  
Je les rejoignis donc dans le salon où ils étaient tous rassemblés à l'exception, bien entendu, de Duo.  
  
Ils m'adressèrent tout trois un regard interrogatif attendant que je justifie la raison de ma présence.  
  
_ Nous avons une nouvelle mission. annonçais-je.  
  
_ Les consignes ? ajouta Wufei.  
  
_ Détruire Zechs Merquise, sa base et en conséquent ses installations. Je compte évidemment préparer le plan, nous le mettrons à exécution dans deux jours.  
  
_ Lequel d'entre nous se chargera d'en informer Duo lorsqu'il sera rentré ?  
  
_ Je m'en charge. Dis-je.  
Je montais dans la chambre que je partageais avec l'américain depuis plus de deux mois.  
  
Même si je ne voulais pas l'accepter, je dois bien avouer que sa présence n'était pas pour me déplaire ; C'était vrai que son humour me tapait, la plupart du temps, sur les nerfs, mais je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point celui-ci m'encourageait à continuer mes missions.  
  
Se battre afin d'établir un pacifisme total me paraissait, jusqu'à ce que je le rencontre, ennuyeux.  
  
Mais il s'est soudain avéré que sa joie de vivre me forçait à continuer ce que j'avais commencé. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas.  
  
Malgré ces pensées, je réalisais que le travail que je tentais d'accomplir depuis plusieurs minutes sur mon ordinateur était rempli d'erreurs.  
  
Quatre :  
  
Lorsque Heero avait quitté la pièce, un long silence pénible s'était installé.  
  
Cependant, Trowa n'hésita pas à l'étouffer sous sa façon de voir les choses.  
  
_ Vous ne trouvez pas que depuis que Maxwell est moins présent, Heero se comporte étrangement.  
  
Pour une fois qu'il parlait, nous devions nous rendre à l'évidence que ses dires étaient exacts.  
  
Voyant Wufei choqué, je décidais d'imposer mon avis sur la question.  
  
_ Je suis d'accord pour dire que Heero n'est pas mal déstabilisé ces temps-ci, mais je suis certain qu'il va se reprendre.  
  
_ Sois un peu réaliste, quand crois-tu qu'il se reprendra ? Nous sommes en période de guerre et la moindre faille peut nous être fatale.  
  
_ Je crois en lui. . .  
  
Je fus alors surpris par l'irruption de Duo dans la pièce.  
  
_ Salut les gars !  
  
_ Où étais-tu ? demanda froidement Wufei.  
  
_ Qu'est-ce que signifie cet interrogatoire ?  
  
_ On s'inquiète juste pour toi. repris-je. Tu ne devrais pas t'absenter aussi souvent.  
  
_ J'y crois pas, voilà qu'ils veulent me donner des conseils à présent ! Désolé de vous décevoir, mais je suis assez grand pour me débrouiller tout seul.  
  
_ Mais Duo. . .  
  
_ Laisse tomber, tu vois bien que ça ne sert à rien. me dit Trowa.  
  
Effectivement, je le vis monter l'escalier en direction de la chambre, sans plus nous adresser une quelconque attention.  
  
Heero :  
  
Il venait d'entrer dans la chambre. Toujours en train d'élaborer un plan, je sentis mon c?ur battre la chamade. Comment sa présence pouvait-elle me mettre aussi mal à l'aise ?  
  
_ Heero ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore scotché devant cet ordinateur ?  
  
_ Parlons en justement. . .  
  
_ En parler ? Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Depuis quand notre cher iceberg souhaite-t-il entamer la conversation ?  
  
_ Depuis que j'ai pris connaissance de la nouvelle mission qui nous est donnée d'exécuter.  
  
_ Une nouvelle mission. . . enfin un peu d'action !  
  
_ Baka, tu ne sais même pas à quel danger celle-ci nous expose.  
  
_ Expliques-toi, je suis tout ouïe.  
  
_ Avant que tu n'arrives, j'élaborais un plan pour attaquer le Peace Million.  
  
Je le vis soudainement pâlir avant qu'il ne répète la dernière partie de ma phrase.  
  
_ Attaquer le Peace Million. . .  
  
_ Hum.  
  
_ C'est. . . c'est impossible.  
  
Tsuzuku. 


	2. Chapitre II: Le secret du pilote de Deat...

Titre : Trahison.  
  
Auteur : Azalea.  
  
Origine : Gundam Wing.  
  
Genre : Dramatique.  
  
Couple : 2+6+2 et 1+2.  
  
Disclaimer : Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages. . . Snif !  
  
Résumé : Duo est de plus en plus absent, mais une mission s'annonce. Il ne semble pas du tout d'accord et le tout prend une tournure inattendue.  
  
Note : Merci à Cora, fen, Dana-chan, Erszebeth, Mikara, Mimi et Luna pour leur review, ça fait très plaisir. ___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapitre II : Le secret du pilote de Deathcythe.  
  
~Heero~  
  
Pourquoi Duo avait-il pris un air si contrarié à l'annonce de la nouvelle mission prévue ? Certes nous étions loin de nos derniers combats, et je pouvais comprendre que la fatigue ce soit peu à peu installée en lui ces derniers temps, mais nous n'en étions plus non plus à nos premiers. D'ailleurs, même si celui qui se préparait paraissait davantage important, ça n'expliquait en rien sa réaction.  
  
Pourquoi l'avait-il jugé comme impossible ? Attaquer le Peace Million était- il une tâche si difficile à accomplir ? Je ne parvenais évidemment pas à comprendre.  
  
De toute façon, à quoi bon se prendre la tête à la recherche d'une quelconque explication ? Il faisait ce qu'il voulait de sa vie après tout. . . temps que ça n'affectait pas nos missions.  
  
Surtout que je venais à l'instant de terminer l'élaboration d'un plan et qu'il ne me restait donc plus qu'à exposer aux autres pilotes.  
  
------------  
  
~Duo~  
  
Etait-ce vraiment nécessaire de nous demander d'accomplir une telle obligation ? Et qui plus est, des plus dangereuses.  
  
Détruire le Peace Million et si possible Zechs et son armure mobile. Les professeurs étaient, cette fois, tombés pour de bon sur la tête. Imaginaient-ils les risques courus ?  
  
Et puis, je ne pourrai jamais faire une chose pareille, le mieux serait encore de me retirer. Mais je savais d'avance que ces « vielles branches » ne le verraient certainement pas de cette manière, ils n'accéderaient pas à ma demande vu que je n'ai aucun motif potable à leur imposer.  
  
Cependant, à bien y réfléchir, je pourrai peut-être y aller dans le but de faire échouer le plan du dénommé iceberg man et ainsi permettre à Zechs d'échapper à notre piège. J'allais d'ailleurs être rapidement fixé sur ma part des choses à accomplir, Heero venait d'entrer en scène.  
  
------------  
  
~Heero~  
  
Décidément, il semblait encore plus beau plongé dans ses pensées. Les miennes actuellement seraient de lui voler un simple baiser. Non pas par amour, juste histoire de connaître au moins une fois le goût de ses lèvres, savoir quel effet cela pouvait-il bien faire de l'embrasser.  
  
Pourtant, c'était l'une des envies qui m'était, à présent, refusée. Il était évident pour tout le monde que Duo avait, depuis longtemps, abandonné l'idée d'essayer de me décongeler.  
  
Malgré mon manque d'attention momentané, je reprenais mes esprits et me rappelais pourquoi j'étais venu les voir.  
  
_ Puisque vous êtes tous là, commençais-je. Je vais pouvoir vous  
expliquer le déroulement de la mission.  
  
Voyant que les quatre autres soldats m'accordaient leur écoute, j'exposai mon plan.  
  
_ Le mieux serait de pénétrer à bord du Peace Million grâce à une navette  
spatiale. Si nous venons avec nos Gundam, vous pouvez être sûrs que nous  
serons repérés. Seulement, à l'intérieure de la base, il faudra faire  
vite, car nous arriverons par atterrissage forcé, ce qui déclenchera  
automatiquement le signal d'alarme et alertera ainsi les soldats. Après  
quoi, nous devrons directement rejoindre les cartiers générales, dès lors  
vidés de tout ennemi.  
  
_ Tant mieux, ça nous évitera d'avoir à nous occuper de ces pantins.  
Susurra Wuffei.  
  
_ Hum, repris-je. Et c'est à partir de là que je peux vous attribuer vos  
rôles. Vous disposerez les explosifs chacun de votre côté en solitaire.  
Trowa, tu te chargeras de l'angle est, Quatre de l'angle sud et Wuffei de  
l'angle nord. Quant à toi Duo, je te fais confiance pour celui se situant  
à l'ouest et cela par ta facilité d'infiltration, et en conséquent, ta  
discrétion. Mais je te demande d'être excessivement prudent, Zechs ne se  
trouvera certainement pas loin.  
  
_ Et on peut savoir quand est-ce que tu interviens ? Demanda le concerné,  
affichant un soudain sourire de satisfaction.  
  
_ Je ne serai qu'à quelques mètres plus loin du lieu où tu te trouveras,  
pour être plus précis, la salle des machines. D'autres questions ?  
  
_ . . .  
  
_ Bien. N'oubliez pas qu'une fois que vous aurez accompli votre charge,  
vous devrez vous rendre au cartier sud où nous emprunterons, si l'on peut  
dire ça, une nouvelle navette avec laquelle nous quitterons la base pour  
ensuite tout faire exploser.  
  
------------  
  
~Duo~  
  
Que demander de mieux ? Il m'offrait la meilleure opportunité possible de parler tranquillement à Zechs.  
  
Dire qu'il ne se doutait même pas de l'erreur qu'il venait de commettre. Mon pauvre Heero, ton plan va lamentablement échouer par ma faute !  
  
Que croyais-tu obtenir de Duo Maxwell ? Un accord à tous tes ordres ?  
  
------------  
  
~Quatre~  
  
La façon dont Heero regardait Duo lors de ses explications ne démentait pas le désir qu'il avait pour lui. Mon empathie me le faisait tant bien que mal ressentir.  
  
Pourtant, j'avais aussi une drôle d'impression par rapport à Duo. C'était comme si son esprit calculait minutieusement un moyen de tout faire rater.  
  
J'avais tendance à me méfier particulièrement de lui ces derniers temps. Peut-être avais-je tort, mais je n'oubliais pas de quoi est capable un Shinigami.  
  
************  
  
~Heero~  
  
Le jour de la mission arriva ; Nous étions tous à bord de la navette, prêts à décoller.  
  
Duo paraissait très sûr de lui. Il garda d'ailleurs cet espèce de sourire sadique aux coins des lèvres durant un moment, il était vraiment étrange.  
  
Le silence s'était établi au sein du groupe, aucun de nous n'osait placer un mot, de peur d'envenimer l'ambiance déjà assez tendue. Ainsi, personne ne parlât durant le voyage.  
  
Une fois arrivés, nous fîmes comme convenu : un atterrissage forcé, ce qui fut accompli sans grandes difficultés.  
  
La plupart des soldats s'étaient regroupés en un unique point autour de l'appareil tandis que nous partions de notre côté réaliser ce qui nous avait été adonné.  
  
Je parvins plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru à l'endroit voulu, la salle des machines. C'était là qu'étaient rassemblés les différents éléments de contrôle et principalement le moteur, le c?ur-même du vaisseau.  
  
------------  
  
~Duo~  
  
Enfin seul ! Je pouvais faire ce dont j'avais envie, me diriger où bon me semblait. Et je savais déjà quelle serait la première chose ou du moins le premier lieu où j'irai.  
  
En effet, je longeais un long couloir et cherchais durant plusieurs minutes un indice quelconque me permettant de trouver ce que je voulais obtenir. Jusqu'à ce qu'une porte métallique m'apparaisse. Ca devait certainement être la salle des commandes et Zechs devait probablement s'y trouver.  
  
Impatient de le voir, j'ouvris la porte et entrai.  
  
Mon intuition ne m'avait pas fait défaut, il était bel et bien là.  
  
_ Duo ? S'étonna-t-il en s'avançant vers moi. Que fais-tu ici ? Tu es  
inconscient, tu sais que tu as déclenché le système d'alarme ?  
  
_ Justement, il faut que je te dise. . .  
  
_ Non, ne dis rien. M'interrompit-il.  
  
Il paraissait heureux de me voir malgré l'interrogation totale qui régnait au fond de son regard.  
  
Je voulu reprendre, mais il abattit sa bouche sur mes lèvres, buvant mes paroles. Lorsque nous nous séparâmes à bout de souffle, je pu tout de même parler.  
  
_ Zechs, si je suis ici, c'est par l'intermédiaire d'une mission.  
  
_ Une mission tu dis ? Et de quel genre ? Me tuer sans doute ? Ironisa-t-  
il.  
  
_ Tu es malheureusement dans le bon, elle consiste à détruire le Peace  
Million. Tu dois absolument t'en aller.  
  
_ Dans ce cas, tu viens avec moi !  
  
_ Tu n'y penses pas ? Je suis un pilote de Gundam, je ne peux pas partir  
comme ça, sans raison valable !  
  
Que dirait le professeur G s'il apprenait la vérité sur mon compte ? De plus, fuir avec lui serait une profonde erreur, surtout si l'on se fait surprendre ensemble. Seulement, c'était si tentant.  
  
_ Je ne te demande pas d'abandonner tout le reste comme tu sembles tant  
l'imaginer, je veux juste que tu viennes avec moi.  
  
_ Mais Zechs. . .  
  
_ Duo s'il te plait. . .  
  
_ Bien, comme tu voudras.  
  
Et il me saisit par le poignet pour m'entraîner à sa suite hors de la pièce.  
  
Comment avais-je pu accepter ? J'étais devenu complètement fou. . . oui, fou de lui ! Mais aller jusqu'à le suivre, ça me dépassait totalement. Il suffisait juste que quelqu'un nous croise pour tout fiche par terre.  
  
------------  
  
~Heero~  
  
Cette mission s'était avérée beaucoup plus simple que prévu. Qui aurait cru que je trouverais aussi facilement la partie sensible du moteur, je savais précisément où placer les matières explosives. Un seul petit choc et ce coin finirait dès lors en cendres.  
  
Mission accomplie, il ne me restait plus qu'à attendre les autres ou peut- être les rejoindre si ça s'était également passé de cette manière pour eux. Je sortais donc en direction du cartier sud.  
  
Quand je fus, brusquement, stoppé dans mon élan par une vision inimaginable : Zechs et Duo venaient de sortir main dans la main.  
  
Cela voulait-il signifier que ce baka natté nous avait trahi ? En tous cas, je n'avais pas l'intention de laisser passer ça, il allait avoir de mes nouvelles dont il se souviendra longtemps.  
  
_ Duo ! L'interpellais-je en arrivant subitement derrière lui.  
  
------------  
  
~Duo~  
  
Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsque je vis Heero en me retournant.  
  
A n'en pas douter, j'avais réellement eu tort d'accéder à la demande de mon amant. De plus, il avait vraiment l'air en colère. Quelle excuse pouvais-je bien lui donner après ce qu'il venait de voir ?  
  
_ Heero, dis-je. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.  
  
_ Je ne crois que ce que je vois.  
  
Mon Dieu que son ton était froid. Il devait énormément m'en vouloir. Quoique. . . il n'avait finalement pas de raison de laisser passer ce genre de faute.  
  
_ Laisse-moi t'expliquer.  
  
_ Il n'y a rien à expliquer, rétorqua-t-il une nouvelle fois en sortant  
son arme.  
  
_ Attends, tu ne peux pas nous tuer. Reviens sur Terre voyons !  
  
_ Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu pourrais nous apporter tellement d'informations  
qu'il ne me viendrait jamais l'idée de te tirer dessus. Quant à vous  
Zechs, mon choix est fait et croyez-moi, mon coup ne s'arrêtera pas.  
  
_ Non ! Intervins-je brusquement. Je saurai t'en empêcher, quoi qu'il  
m'en coûte.  
  
Ma décision était prise ; Il fallait que cette histoire prenne fin avant que ça ne dégénère pour de bon. Je sortis alors, à mon tour, mon arme et la pointai en sa direction.  
  
------------  
  
~Heero~  
  
Dire que je ne souhaitais pas le tuer parce que mes sentiments m'y retenaient. Ce pouvait-il que ce que je ressentais pour lui soit la même chose que ce qu'il éprouvait pour Zechs ? L'aimait-il au point d'offrir sa vie pour le protéger ?  
  
_ Duo, dis-je. Tu ne peux pas te rallier à nos ennemis.  
  
_ Et pourquoi pas ?  
  
_ Tu ne te souviens pas de ce que tu disais ? « Je me battrai pour que  
tous les habitants des colonies qui ont perdu le sourire, puissent le  
retrouver». As-tu oublié ?  
  
_ Comme tu peux le constater, il arrive toujours un moment où ce genre de  
promesse ne tient plus.  
  
_ Dans ce cas, qu'attends-tu pour appuyer sur la gâchette ? Allez Duo,  
fais le ! Mais je te jure que ma mort ne sera pas inutile.  
  
_ Il a raison, intervins Zechs. Quelqu'un doit mourir et ce sera lui.  
N'hésite pas Duo, tire.  
  
_ Je. . . Je ne peux pas. . .  
  
_ Suis la ligne du destin Duo, il doit mourir.  
  
_ Non, j'en suis incapable.  
  
A quoi s'amusaient-ils tous les deux ? S'ils voulaient m'abattre, qu'ils se décident sans traîner, car je n'attendrai plus très longtemps, ma patience a des limites.  
  
En fait, je crois même qu'elle venait d'atteindre son sommet maximum vu que j'étais bien décidé à mettre fin à cette discussion insensée une bonne fois pour toute.  
  
_ Assez de votre petit jeu ! Dis-je. Je vais résoudre ce problème à ma  
façon.  
  
Me laissant emporter par ma volonté de conclure cette situation devenue trop lourde à porter, je laissais retentir un coup de feu qui se dirigea droit vers le blond.  
  
Cependant, je ne compris pas tout de suite le déroulement de ce qui se passait quand j'aperçu que mon ennemi se tenait toujours debout, apparemment intact.  
  
Pourquoi n'était-il pas blessé ? C'était impossible qu'il soit parvenu à esquiver mon attaque. Alors comment ?  
  
Malheureusement, la réponse à ma question vint lorsque en baissant les yeux, je vis Duo allongé sur le sol et baignant dans son propre sang.  
  
Si Zechs était encore en vie, c'était uniquement parce qu'il s'était interposé devant lui et avait, en conséquent, reçu la balle à sa place.  
  
Tsuzuku. 


	3. Chapitre III : Diagnostic bouleversant

Titre : Trahison.

Auteur : Azalea.

Origine : Gundam Wing.

Genre : Dramatique.

Disclaimer : Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages Snif !

Résumé : Heero découvre que Duo est, en fait, tombé amoureux de Zechs. Pris au dépourvu, il commet une erreur.

Note : Un grand merci à makena, Amy, Akuma, Minako, Tahiri-Chan, Syeda, Luna et Law pour leur review. 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

  


Chapitre III : Diagnostic bouleversant.

Qu'avais-je donc fait ? Je parvenais à peine à réaliser que je lui avais tiré dessus. Ca me paraissait si irréaliste, comment aurais-je pu faire une chose pareille alors que mon cœur ne bat que pour lui ?

Malheureusement, c'était bel et bien la triste réalité. Mon geste ne l'avait pas épargné, Duo était par terre, à mes pieds, à cause d'une grave hémorragie plus que probable et qui reflétait là, la preuve de mon impulsivité.

C'est ainsi, que pris de culpabilité, je me laissais tomber à genoux, à côté du corps inerte afin de vérifier son pouls, juste pour avoir un infime espoir d'encore pouvoir faire quelque chose, de pouvoir réparer mon erreur. Que diraient les autres pilotes lorsqu'ils apprendraient que j'avais tiré sur Duo, sur leur ami, sur celui qui avait le don de charmer par son humour ? Ce serait encore plus pire s'il s'avérait qu'il ne survive pas à ses blessures Je redoutais d'avance le moment où je devrai tout leur avouer.

Quant à Zechs, je me posais beaucoup de questions à son sujet, notamment celle de savoir s'il aimait réellement Duo. Peut-être faisait-il juste semblant d'avoir des sentiments à son égard, et cela dans le but d'en tirer de quelconques informations. Mais pour le moment, il se contentait de me fixer, le visage décomposé. En fait, il avait l'air d'espérait que mes prochaines paroles face à l'état de Duo soient favorables. Je ne savais plus quoi penser de lui.

    _ Alors ? Questionna-t-il.

    _ Son pouls est très faible, répondis-je. Mais il respire toujours. On a peut-être encore une dernière chance de le sauver.

Une lueur d'espoir étincela alors brusquement dans ses yeux, tandis que je cherchais un moyen judicieux de le sortir d'affaire. Cette lueur voulait-elle signifier qu'il puisse tenir à l'américain ?

Je ne cessais de réfléchir à une solution logique. Quand finalement, une idée me traversa l'esprit.

    _ Zechs, laissez-moi l'emmener.

    _ C'est hors de question ! Répliqua-t-il automatiquement. Heero Yui, vous lui avez déjà causé trop de mal pour que je vous permette cela.

    _ Je connais une femme médecin assez qualifiée et qui serait certainement capable de le sauver. Faite-moi confiance.

    _ Vous faire confiance !? Jamais ! Rien ne me prouve que je le peux à présent.

Afin de parvenir à mes fins, je glissais la main dans ma poche et en sortais aussitôt un boîtier métallique que je lui tendis ensuite. S'il aimait Duo, il devait m'accorder une chance de le sauver.

    _ Prenez le, dis-je. Il devait me permettre d'accomplir la face finale de notre mission. Vous pourrez de ce fait avoir la certitude de ne pas voir votre base réduite en état de cendres. Mais, en échange, laissez-moi partir avec Duo. Ce marché me paraît équitable, vous resterez en vie et Duo le restera peut-être aussi. De plus, si vous l'aimez vraiment, vous devez me laisser l'emmener.

Il mit un certain temps de réflexion avant de réagir à mes propos et ce ne fut qu'après quelques minutes qu'il prit sa décision.

    _ Très bien, mais je vous conseille de prendre soin de lui.

    _ Croyez-moi, c'est mon but principal.

------------

Il me semblait bien que j'avais entendu un coup de feu ! Au début, je pensais avoir rêvé, mais Quatre et Trowa, qui venaient à l'instant de me rejoindre, expliquèrent qu'ils l'avaient également entendu.

Je restais sceptique, soit Maxwell soit Yui avait rencontré un problème en chemin.

    _ Vous croyez qu'ils vont revenir ? Demanda Quatre plus qu'inquiet.

    _ C'est à espérer, fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint de la part de Trowa.

Si ça continuait sur cette voix et qu'ils ne revenaient pas, la mission serait un échec total.

------------

Et les minutes s'écroulaient lentement tandis que chacun d'entre nous trois commençait à s'impatienter.

    _ Par Allah ! Que font-ils ? S'écria subitement Quatre à bout de nerfs.

    _ Calme-toi, intervint à nouveau Trowa.

    _ Que je me calme ? Je te rappelle tout de même que Heero et Duo sont toujours à l'intérieur et que s'ils ne sortent pas rapidement, nous seront contraints de les laisser ici !

    _ Je ne l'ignore pas, mais te rends-tu seulement compte des risques que nous courrons déjà en les attendant ?

Ils continuèrent ainsi à se contre-dire l'un et l'autre durant un moment jusqu'à ce qu'apparaisse enfin au loin une forme vague que je ne parvenais pas à distinguer. Cependant, lorsqu'elle se rapprocha davantage, nous en eûmes littéralement le souffle coupé ; Heero s'avançait vers nous, tenant dans ses bras Duo apparemment inconscient.

Sans doute à bout de force, ce dernier s'écroula lamentablement au sol et nous accourûmes immédiatement afin de les aider.

    _ Yui, que s'est-il passé ? Demandais-je.

    _ Je Je ne voulais pas Duo Il est gravement blessé.

C'était incroyable de voir le soldat parfait perdre ses moyens. Pouvait-il être sous le choc de l'état de son coéquipier ? Je n'aurais jamais pensé une seule seconde qu'il pouvait tenir un temps soit peu à lui.

Après quoi, les choses furent vite prises en main, nous embarquâmes de suite à bord d'une navette et prîmes la direction vers la colonie où était actuellement installée Sally.

Au bout de dix bonnes minutes à essayer de ralentir au mieux l'hémorragie, nous arrivâmes finalement à destination.

------------

En le voyant, Sally s'était immédiatement chargée de l'examiner, nous priant de bien vouloir patienter dans la salle d'attente.

Durant le temps qu'elle mit à s'occuper de Duo, tout se bousculait dans ma tête ; Comment en étions-nous arrivés là ? Comment avais-je pu lui tirer dessus ? C'était à peine croyable.

Pourvu que Sally puisse faire quelque chose afin qu'il s'en sorte. J'espérais juste qu'il vivrait, qu'il reviendrait parmi nous Même si c'était pour ensuite me détester.

    _ J'ai peur pour Duo. Dit Quatre, me sortant de ma torpeur.

    _ On ne connaît pas la gravité de son cas, autant rester positifs. Répondit Wufei. Par contre, j'aimerais bien savoir comment tout cela est arrivé. Heero, tu dois sans doute être au courrant de ce qu'il s'est passé ?

    _ Hum, malheureusement.

    _ Que cherches-tu à insinuer par malheureusement ? Nous cacherais-tu quelque chose ?

J'hésitais à répondre, appréhendant leur réaction. Mais je finis par me résoudre à leur avouer la vérité. De toute façon, à quoi bon me servirait de la leur cacher plus longtemps ? Ils finiraient bien pas être au courrant tôt ou tard. J'allais être directement et ne pas contourner le vif du sujet.

    _ Lorsque je suis sorti de la salle des machines, commençais-je. J'ai surpris Duo en compagnie de Zechs. J'ai d'abord cru qu'il s'agissait d'une de ses nombreuses ruses pour exterminer l'ennemi, mais j'ai finalement vite remarqué qu'il y avait une certaine complicité entre eux.

    _ Explique-toi ! Répliqua Trowa brusquement très inquiet.

    _ Ce que je veux dire, c'est que quand je les ai vu se tenant la main, j'ai compris qu'ils s'aimaient. Et ça explique également pour quoi Duo se comportait aussi étrangement.

    _ Peut-être, intervint à son tour Wufei. Cependant, je ne comprends toujours pas ce que nous faisons ici.

    _ C'est de ma faute, je ne voulais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Je suis intervenu et ça a directement tourné à la dispute. Et ayant perdu patience, j'ai tiré en direction de Zechs. Seulement

    _ Seulement ?

    _ Duo s'est interposé ! Je ne pensais pas que ça prendrait cette tournure, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas que ça se passe de cette manière.

Tous me regardèrent sans rien y ajouter, apparemment choqués par mes derniers propos. Du moins jusqu'à ce que Wufei réagisse à ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

    _ Yui, je te jure que tu me le payeras chère si jamais Maxwell vient à 

Il ne put terminer sa phrase que Sally entra dans la pièce.

    _ Alors ? Comment va-t-il ? Est-ce qu'il va s'en sortir ?

    _ Assied-toi Heero, dit-elle instantanément. 

Je m'exécutai avant qu'elle ne prenne la parole.

    _ La balle était située près du cœur, expliqua-t-elle. Je suis parvenue à l'extraire, mais son organisme a très mal réagi face à l'opération et à cause d'une trop grande quantité de sang perdu Il est dans le coma, je suis désolée.

    _ Est Est-ce qu'il se réveillera ? M'empressais-je de demander.

    _ Le taux de chance pour qu'il se réveille est proportionnelle à celui pour qu'il ne se réveille jamais.

Ainsi, mon manque de réflexion et mon impulsivité avaient presque coûté la vie de la personne que j'aime. 

A présent, plus rien ne pourrait réparer mon erreur. Même l'espérance qu'il se réveille un jour ne pourrait pardonner ce que je lui avais fait. D'ailleurs, comment pourrais-je me le pardonner à moi-même ? Et surtout, comment pourrait-on me le pardonner ? Duo était entre la vie et la mort par ma faute.

Tsuzuku. 


	4. Chapitre IV: L'erreur que l'on ne peut p...

Titre : Trahison.  
  
Auteur : Azalea.  
  
Origine : Gundam Wing.  
  
Genre : Dramatique.  
  
Couple : 2+6+2 et 1+2.  
  
Disclamer : Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages. . . Snif !  
  
Résumé : Après avoir découvert que Duo et Zechs étaient ensemble, Heero tire accidentellement sur Duo. Ce dernier se retrouve dans le coma.  
  
Note : Un grand merci à makena, Syeda, chidori, Cora , Law, Tahiri-Chan et Luna pour leur review. ___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapitre IV : L'erreur que l'on ne peut surmonter.  
  
~Trowa~  
  
Qui aurait cru un jour que Duo serait plongé dans le coma ? Et surtout par la faute de Heero ? Sur le coup, j'aurais voulu l'empoigner. Seulement, j'ignore ce qui m'a retenu de le faire. Ca devait certainement être le fait de l'avoir compris d'un certain côté qui m'y avait fait renoncer. Certes je ne parvenais pas à très bien le comprendre, mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à croire que Heero ait pu s'abaisser à commettre une telle erreur au cour d'une mission. Tout me disait le contraire, mais je persistais à penser que le soldat parfait n'avait pas agit de la sorte sous le coup d'une pulsion soudaine.  
  
Dès lors, assis sur une chaise au côté de Duo, je restais ici des heures, espérant qu'il se réveille tôt ou tard. Même si ça ne faisait que deux jours qu'il était dans le coma, je faisais tout mon possible afin qu'il ouvre bientôt les yeux en suivant les conseils de Sally. Notamment en lui parlant.  
  
_ Tu sais Duo, commençais-je. Quatre, Wufei et moi sommes au courrant au  
sujet de ta relation secrète avec Zechs Merquize. Personnellement, je  
suis incapable de t'en vouloir car, je me doute assez fort qu'il soit  
impossible de contrôler ses sentiments. Mais je pense que dès que tu  
seras rétabli, tu devrais aller parler à Heero. Je sais que tu dois  
beaucoup lui en vouloir, mais essaye de te mettre à sa place, comprends  
le. Eh bien voilà ! Je n'ai plus rien à ajouter pour aujourd'hui,  
cependant, je te demande juste de réfléchir un peu à ce que je viens de  
te dire.  
  
Sur ce, je me levai et me dirigeai vers la sortie.  
  
_ A bientôt Duo, dis-je en sortant de la petite chambre d'hôpital.  
  
Au fond de moi-même, je me demandais s'il avait réellement compris le véritable sens de mes mots. De toute façon, qui pourrait dire s'il aurait encore l'occasion de parler à Heero ? De plus, ce dernier aura, à mon avis, des ennuies avec les deux autres pilotes qui semblaient profondément lui en vouloir de ce qu'il avait fait.  
  
------------  
  
~Quatre~  
  
Cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'il était « endormi ». S'il existait un seul moyen pour qu'il revienne parmi nous, je jure devant Allah que je ferais tout ce qui est en ma possibilité pour l'obtenir. Malheureusement, rien ne peut combattre son sommeil et nous ne pouvions plus qu'attendre que se manifeste, ne serait qu'un quelconque signe nous indiquant qu'il est enfin décidé à revenir au quotidien de la vie.  
  
Tout est tellement triste à la base en son absence, il nous manque véritablement une présence. Sans parler de celle de Heero que nous acceptons de plus en plus mal au sein du groupe. Juste à l'idée d'imaginer qu'il ait eu l'audace de tirer sur Duo, je me mets à le haïr au plus haut point.  
  
Heero croyait-il à ce moment qu'il pouvait tout se permettre, jusqu'à tenter de mettre fin aux jours de son coéquipier, uniquement parce qu'il est le soldat parfait ?  
  
_ Mon pauvre Duo, soufflais-je. Regarde donc où tout cela nous a mené.  
Une chose est certaine pour moi, je ne pourrai plus jamais regarder celui  
qui t'a envoyer te reposer sur un lit d'hôpital de la même façon et  
encore moins lui pardonner ses actes à ton égard.  
  
------------  
  
~Wufei~  
  
Et le temps continu à défiler. Pourtant tu n'es toujours pas là.  
  
Lui, Maxwell, je vais jusqu'à souhaiter son réveil alors que d'habitude, ce serait plutôt l'inverse. Mais bon, au risque de me contre-dire, ses ruses pour me faire enrager suivi de ses éclats de rire laissaient peu à peu place à la mélancolie.  
  
Yui l'avait vraiment foutu dans de beaux draps. Mais il pouvait me faire confiance, je comptais bien le venger en faisant la peau à cet iceberg.  
  
_ Par contre, je compte sur toi pour te battre et survivre. M'adressais-  
je à lui en murmurant afin que personne ne puisse m'entendre lui parler.  
Tu dois revenir parmi nous Maxwell, c'est si vide sans toi à la planque.  
Heureusement que les professeurs nous ont permis de stopper momentanément  
nos combats. Je m'imaginais mal effectuer une mission sans ton soutien,  
tu as le don de nous mettre à l'aise par tes blagues stupides.  
  
Pour la première fois de ma vie, les larmes menacèrent aux coins de mes yeux et je dû faire un effort considérable pour les empêcher de couler et cela pour un ami qui passait la grande partie de son temps à me taper sur les nerfs. En fait, il était plus qu'un ami pour moi, je le considérais comme un frère en qui je faisais confiance pour me remonter le moral.  
  
Sur cette dernière pensée, je quittais la chambre, le laissant seul en espérant du plus profond de moi-même que la prochaine fois que je viendrai, ce serait pour le voir assis dans son lit en train de me sourire.  
  
Ma réflexion se portait toujours sur Duo tandis que je marchais dans le couloir. Que pouvait-on faire pour lui maintenant que d'attendre patiemment qu'il se réveille. . . S'il se réveille ? Quand brusquement, je me heurtai brutalement à quelqu'un.  
  
------------  
  
~Heero~  
  
Il n'y avait pas à dire, le sol des hôpitaux étaient très durs. Je venais d'en faire l'expérience avec une personne qui apparemment s'était également étalée. Je parvins néanmoins à me relever et m'avançai vers la dite personne en question pour l'aider à se relever. Mais je stoppai net lorsque j'aperçu son visage, il s'agissait de Wufei, de celui qui voulait venger Duo.  
  
_ Yui ! S'exclama-t-il fou de rage. Que viens-tu faire ici ?  
  
_ La même chose que toi, répondis-je tout en sachant que je ne pouvais  
pas me permettre cette condition. Mais bon, il s'agissait d'un accident,  
même si j'en regrettais amèrement les conséquences.  
  
_ Ne crois pas que je vais te laisser passer.  
  
_ Tu n'as pas le droit de m'interdire de voir Duo, rétorquais-je.  
  
_ Et toi, tu n'avais pas le droit de lui tirer dessus.  
  
_ C'était un accident.  
  
_ Pourquoi ne pas avouer la vérité ? Ce serait tellement plus simple.  
Assume les conséquences de tes actes.  
  
_ Tu ne m'empêcheras pas de passer Wufei.  
  
Suivant le geste à la parole, je sorti mon arme et la lui pointai entre les deux yeux.  
  
_ Je ne vais pas perdre mon temps à me répéter.  
  
Il me laissa presque instinctivement passer, bien obligé de ne pas s'opposer s'il ne voulait pas que j'appuie sur la détente.  
  
J'entrai donc dans la chambre et en restai sous le choc. Celui que j'aimais paraissait si paisible allongé dans son lit que j'en fus frappé comme d'un coup de poignard en plein c?ur. C'était affreux de constater le silence qui régnait autour de l'américain. Ca paraissait si irréaliste.  
  
Je m'approchai malgré cela de lui et osai passer mes doigts dans ses cheveux afin d'y dégager une mèche qui lui barrait le visage. Je pouvais à présent entrevoir l'étendu du mal que je lui avais fait. Comment pourrais- je le regarder en face s'il venait à ouvrir les yeux ?  
  
C'en était trop, je ne pouvais supporter de voir mon ange dans cet état.  
  
_ Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai fait, parvins-je à articuler. Je ne  
te demande pas de me pardonner, juste de m'accorder une chance de bien  
vouloir te battre. Ne laisse pas tout tomber par ma faute.  
  
Je savais que ma présence n'était pas désirée en ce lieu et rien que la vue de Duo allongé dans ce lit me fatalisait.  
  
Sur ce, j'effleurais en conséquence ses lèvres d'un doux baiser avant de disparaître par où j'étais venu.  
  
Tsuzuku. 


	5. Chapitre V: Retour à la vie

Titre : Trahison.

Auteur : Azalea.

Origine : Gundam Wing.

Genre : Dramatique.

Couples : 1+2 et 6+2+6.

Disclamer : Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages… Snif !

Résumé : Le temps passe et semble long. Est-ce que Duo se réveillera un jour ?

Note : Un grand merci à yami ni hikari, Lorelei A.F, Syeda, Luna11, Tahiri-Chan, Kitana-maxwell et yuna chan 02 pour leur review qui me font très plaisir. 

___________________________________________________________________________

Chapitre V : Retour à la vie.

~Heero~

J'ignorais toujours pourquoi j'avais réagi de la sorte. Peut-être ne pouvais-je pas à accepter le résultat de mon erreur. Le voir si brusquement calme alors que d'habitude nous devions faire notre possible pour nous maîtriser et nous retenir de ne pas l'assommer. Combien de fois ne m'avait-il pas déjà prouvé à quel point il pouvait être ennuyant ? Il faut dire que je n'avais jamais réellement trouvé les gestes et les mots qu'il attendait de moi en temps voulu. Etait-il encore possible de rattraper le tant de mal que je lui avais causé de par mon silence ? Mais dès lors, je ne pouvais que m'en vouloir. Pour tout dire, je vivais dans la douleur depuis qu'il fut plongé dans un profond coma. Sans lui, tout était trop calme et je n'étais plus tout à fait moi-même.

Quiconque pourrait me faire payer ce que je lui avais fait que je le laisserais agir sans me défendre. Sans lui, je n'étais plus rien, ma vie n'avait plus aucun sens et je ne me sentais même plus de force à la vivre normalement.

------------

~Trowa~

Heero me semblait être de plus en plus mal dans sa peau depuis cet incident. Il était évident qu'il s'en voulait. Mais sa culpabilité suffirait-elle à se faire pardonner de tous et en particulier de Duo s'il venait à se réveiller ? La réponse à cette question demeurait encore dans l'ignorance.

Cependant, il était, à mon avis, grand temps que j'aille lui parler. C'est ainsi que je m'étais décidé et qu'à cet instant précis, je me dirigeai presque automatiquement vers les escaliers, les montant pour me retrouver ensuite face à une porte à laquelle je frappais. Une faible voix m'autorisa alors à entrer, je m'exécutai.

La vision que j'eu de Heero me frappa directement au cœur Il était assis sur son lit, dos appuyé contre le mur et le regard perdu dans le vague. Je pus distinguer dans ces deux cobalts qui semblaient fixer un point invisible, une pointe de mélancolie. Je décidai donc de prendre la parole.

- Heero ? L'interpellais-je.

Ce dernier, à l'appel de son nom, releva la tête pour me regarder. Mon Dieu que ce garçon avait l'air triste !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe chez toi en ce moment ? Demandais-je en allant m'asseoir sur un coin du lit.

Le concerné ne daigna pas répondre.

- C'est au sujet de Duo, n'est-ce pas ?

- Hn.

- Allons Heero ! Cesse donc de te tracasser… Tu as tiré sur le coup de la colère, ça peut se comprendre. Et puis, Duo a aussi sa part de responsabilités.

- C'est faux ! S'écria-t-il tandis que je venais à peine de finir ma phrase. Je ne suis qu'un lâche, un égoïste, j'ai fait passer ma mission avant sa vie et ça, je ne pourrai jamais me le pardonner !

- Heero, es-tu sûr que c'est ta mission que tu as fait passer avant et non pas ton cœur ?

Une expression de surprise et d'incompréhension s'afficha sur son visage habituellement impassible.

- On dirait bien que j'ai raison, repris-je. Tu sais Heero, tout le monde commet des erreurs, mais ce n'est pas en ressassant de mauvaises idées dans ton coin que tu répareras la tienne. Je sais que tu t'en veux, mais réfléchis y.

- Trowa…

- Demande toi pourquoi tu as fait ça et tout deviendra beaucoup plus clair dans ton esprit, conclu-je avant de quitter la pièce.

   En ayant dit cela, j'espérais qu'il puisse trouver la bonne solution. Toutefois, le connaissant, je savais d'avance qu'il y parviendrait.

------------

~Heero~

Je ne savais plus vraiment comment penser à présent. Je me sentais coupable, je culpabilisais, tandis que Trowa tentait en vain de me convaincre du contraire. A quoi bon ? J'étais convaincu de n'être qu'un baka. 

Ceci dit, ce n'était pas une raison suffisante pour mettre de côté la guerre, nous devions nous battre jusqu'au bout afin de parvenir à établir le pacifisme entre la Terre et les colonies.

En conséquent, je décidai de descendre dans le salon travailler sur mon ordinateur. Quand j'entrai dans la pièce, je me rendis vite compte de la lourde atmosphère qui régnait depuis mon apparition.

Quatre qui était en train de parler s'était brusquement tu et Wufei me lançait un regard méprisant. Seul Trowa semblait ne pas m'en vouloir.

- Je vais rendre visite à Duo ! S'exclama alors soudainement Quatre d'un ton qui se voulait glacial.

Sur ce, il se leva et sortit.

------------

~Quatre~

Heero croyait-il aux miracles ? Pensait-il vraiment que je puisse rester une minute de plus en sa présence ? C'était à cause de lui si je devais vérifier régulièrement que l'état de Duo ne se dégrade pas. Je lui en veux tellement…

***

Cependant, je me forçai au mieux d'oublier ces sombres pensées avant d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre d'hôpital qui gardait Duo. Lorsque je pénétrai dans la pièce, un habituel silence m'y accompagna.

Duo demeurait allongé entre ces draps blancs, me donnant l'étrange impression de ne plus être de ce monde. Est-ce que je perdais espoir de le voir revenir parmi nous ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, je me glissai silencieusement près de lui et l'observais l'espace d'un instant. Je restais ainsi, muet en le regardant, une dizaine de minutes. Quand enfin les mots me vinrent, je me mis aussitôt à lui parler.

- Je vois bien que Heero tente de se rapprocher de nous, commençais-je. Tu te doutes que nous lui avons bien fait comprendre qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais compter sur nous. En ce qui me concerne, je le hais… à un tel point que je ne peux plus rester dans la même pièce que lui, il me dégoûte…

C'est alors que je me levais d'un bond après ce que je vu. C'était tout simplement impossible à croire Duo venait de froncer les sourcils.

Avait-il réagit à mes paroles ? Avait-il décidé de se battre ? Avait-il compris que tout avait trop changé sans lui ?

… Allait-il enfin se réveiller ?

Tsuzuku.             


	6. Chapitre VI: La sentence de Heero

Titre : Trahison.

Auteur : Azalea.

Origine : Gundam Wing.

Genre : Dramatique.

Couple : 1+2, 6+2+6.

Disclamer : Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages… Snif !

Résum : Duo a-t-il décidé de se réveiller ?  
Note : Merci beaucoup à **Misao girl**, **Yami ni hikari**, **Yami-Rose**, **cacanounette**, **vivichan** **winner**, **ouky**, **Rei11**, **Tahiri-Chan**, **Kitana_maxwell**, **Shaar-Luna**, **Law-sama** et **Luna11** de me soutenir pour continuer cette fic.__

___________________________________________________________________________

Chapitre VI : La sentence de Heero.

~Duo~

J'entends quelqu'un entrer dans la pièce. Ce n'est nul autre que Quatre.

Que me veut-il aujourd'hui ? Etait-il là pour me répéter une nouvelle fois que tout semblait triste depuis que je n'étais plus l ?

Apparemment non, il s'était juste assis et je sentis bientôt son attention se poser sur moi. Il resta ainsi, à me fixer, pendant vingt longues minutes au bout desquelles il prit finalement la parole… Je ne pouvais que l'écouter…

Il se mit à me parler de Heero.

Il commença à m'expliquer que le groupe en voulait au soldat parfait, qu'il le rejetait. Moi aussi je lui en voulais, mais oubliaient-ils tout les quatre que malgré ce qu'il avait fait, il restait important lors de nos missions ?

_Je le déteste tellement… à un tel point que je ne veux plus rester dans la même pièce que lui._

Quatre, le détestes-tu autant ? Je ne peux croire que toi qui es si doux et si gentil, tu puisses un jour penser de cette façon.

Il me dégoûte… 

Quatre ! Comment as-tu pu changer de la sorte ?

En tout cas, ce que je sais, c'est qu'il est temps que je réagisse, je dois trouver les forces nécessaires afin de ne pas laisser faire ça.

------------

~Quatre~

Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux ! Duo venait de froncer les sourcils. Cela signifiait-il qu'il allait enfin se réveiller ?

Le cœur gonflé d'espoir, je me précipitai sans attendre hors de la chambre, à la recherche d'un médecin. Je courrais à en perdre haleine.

Néanmoins, dans ma course folle, je le trouvais, occupé à parler.

- Docteur ! M'écriais-je. Il a boug ! Il a boug !

- Pardon ?

- Votre patient, Duo Maxwell, qui est dans le coma depuis plus d'une semaine, il vient de froncer les sourcils !

A peine eu-je terminé de lui expliquer la situation, qu'il me suivit le plus rapidement possible.

Arrivé auprès de Duo, il se mit à l'examiner et me donna ensuite son diagnostic.

- Il est en train de se réveiller, m'annonça-t-il.

C'était incroyable, nous n'y croyions plus, Duo allait se réveiller ! Il fallait absolument que je téléphone aux autres pour les prévenir.

------------

~Wufei~

- Allo, 05 à l'appareil !

- Wufei, c'est Quatre ! Duo est en train de se réveiller ! Préviens vite les autres !

- Par Nataku, c'est formidable !

- Venez vite !

- On arrive !

En décrochant, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à apprendre une telle nouvelle. J'accourai donc de suite mettre au courrant Trowa.

Ensemble, emportant malheureusement Heero avec nous, nous partîmes en direction de l'hôpital.

------------

~Quatre~

J'attendais nerveusement dans le couloir que le médecin se trouvant avec Duo, sorte et m'informe de ce qu'il en était.

Cependant, je patientais encore et encore, mais il ne sortait toujours pas.

Trop énervé pour tenir en place, je décidai de me prendre quelques minutes pour aller boire un café dans le hall d'entrée du bâtiment.

J'étais si enthousiaste ! Je ne semblais pas être le seul d'ailleurs Wufei m'avait paru plus que réjoui quand je lui ai annoncé cette récente information. Quoi d'étonnant après tout ?

Mon café terminé, je m'apprêtai à retourner de nouveau attendre le réveil de Duo. Quand une voix me stoppa.

- Quatre, il est réveill ?

Il s'agissait en fait de Trowa.

- Pas encore ! Répondis-je heureux de tous les voir.

- Alors attendons ensemble ! Dit-il d'un ton qui se voulait encourageant.

Et nous retournâmes attendre sans plus rien ajouter.

Le temps passait, les minutes s'écoulaient et nous nous impatientions.

Ce fut seulement au bout de trois quarts d'heure que nous eûmes des nouvelles.

- Votre ami vient de se réveiller, jeunes gens, vous pouvez aller le voir si vous le désirez. Nous informa le médecin.

  Sans hésiter, nous entrâmes dans la pièce.

A première vue, Duo me sembla déprimé. Mais cela devait être dû au fait qu'il venait d'ouvrir les yeux.

- Duo, comment te sens-tu ? M'empressais-je de lui demander.

- Où est Zechs ?

 Sa réponse n'était pas vraiment celle que j'attendais. Que pouvais-je bien y répliquer ?

- Ne parlons pas de ça, repose-toi encore ! Finis-je par dire.

Son regard s'assombrit brusquement, je compris alors qu'il serait difficile de le lui sortir de la tête. Je lui pris donc la main de façon réconfortante, comme pour lui faire comprendre que je ne l'abandonnerai pas dans cette épreuve.

Mon empathie me signala bientôt qu'il était rassuré.

Ce fut ce moment que choisit Heero, qui vraisemblablement était resté dehors jusque maintenant, pour entrer.

Il était évident pour tout le monde qu'il n'avait pas sa place ici. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je le mettrais directement à la porte. Cependant, la décision revenait à Duo.

Saurait-il capable de lui pardonner ? Peut-être pas…

Quoiqu'il en soit, Heero s'approcha de Duo, avant de me surprendre au plus haut point Il venait de se laisser tomber à genoux au pied du lit. S'en suivit une litanie d'excuses.

- Gomen nasai, Duo… Je suis tellement désolé… Gomen nasai…

A ces mots, Duo tourna la tête vers lui et je pus immédiatement remarquer son regard soudainement devenu glacial.

- Pour qui me prends-tu, Heero ? S'exclama-t-il.

- Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner, mais ne m'ignore pas… S'il te plait.

- Comment pourrais-je accepter ça ?

- Duo…

- Je ne serais être plus clair, Heero. Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir ! Disparais de ma vie !!!

Comprenant la réaction de Duo, qui avait sans doute dû le blesser, Heero sortit, non sans avoir les larmes aux yeux.

Tsuzuku.      


	7. Chapitre VII: Rejet total

**Titre :** Trahison.

**Auteur :** Azalea.

**Origine :** Gundam Wing.

**Genre :** Dramatique.

**Couple :** 1+2, 6+2+6

**Disclamer :** Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages… Snif !

**Résumé :** Duo a rejeté Heero sans ménagement. Que se passera-t-il pour ce dernier à présent ?

**Note : **Un grand merci à **yami ni hikari**, **Carina D**, **LuLu**, **Yami-Rose Aka**, **Amy24**, **Sandra**, **Kaorulabelle**, **Gayana** et **Téyana**(gros bisous copinou) pour leur review.

* * *

Chapitre VII : Rejet total.

**Trowa**

Duo avait tranché. Il en voulait énormément à Heero et il venait de bien le lui faire comprendre. Il ne voulait plus jamais le voir, ne plus jamais le croiser sur sa route.

Heero, lui, avait eu l'air de mal avaler sa décision. La preuve, il venait de sortir de la pièce sans ajouter un mot et cela, non sans que je ne remarque également les larmes qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de retenir.

La situation dans laquelle Heero et Duo s'étaient mis me semblait brusquement démunie de tout sens. Qui fallait-il comprendre en fin de compte ? Duo sur qui on avait tiré dessus et qui ne pensait à présent plus qu'au mépris qu'il portait à Heero ? Ou alors Heero qui, pour mener à bien une mission, avait tiré sur Duo et regrettait plus que tout au monde son geste ?

Apparemment, Quatre, Wuffei et moi-même nous trouvions au centre d'un conflit. Que devions-nous faire ? Comment devions-nous réagir ? Qui devions-nous croire ?

------------

**Quatre**

Ainsi tu avais fait ton choix, Duo. Cependant, j'avais tout de même quelques questions à te poser.

- Duo ?

Le concerné leva la tête dans ma direction.

- Tu es sûr de toi ? Tu veux vraiment que Heero disparaisse de ta vie ? Dis-je.

- Oui…

- Tu sais pourtant qu'il fait partie de notre groupe pour accomplir les missions, son aide nous est indispensable.

- Je le sais, mais je ne veux pas qu'il croise à nouveau mon chemin.

A ces mots, je savais qu'il ne fléchirait pas sur sa décision et que je devais respecter la décision qu'il avait pris vis-à-vis de Heero.

- Je verrai ce que l'on peut y faire, conclu-je en conséquent.

------------

**Duo**

J'avais l'étrange impression d'avoir trop longtemps dormi et d'avoir raté par la même occasion le plus important des événements. Je me sentais perdu et tout ça, c'était uniquement de la faute de Heero !

Mais je préférais ne pas y penser pour le moment, la seule chose qui me préoccupait à l'instant précis était de savoir quand je pourrais sortir d'ici. Après tout, il était bien connu que Duo Maxwell détestait les hôpitaux. Mais peut-être suffisait-il que je le demande tout simplement.

- Quat-chan ? Appelais-je calmement.

- Oui, Duo ?

- Quand est-ce que je sors ?

Il sembla réfléchir un moment avant de me répondre.

- Je ne sais pas, tu veux que j'aille me renseigner auprès du médecin ?

- Oui… S'il te plaît.

- D'accord, j'arrive.

Et il sortit de la pièce sans rien ajouter. Je croyais alors pouvoir retrouver un semblant de tranquillité, mais bientôt, ce fut Trowa qui prit la parole.

- Je ne sais pas si rejeter Heero comme tu l'as fait était judicieux, dit il.

A les entendre, on aurait dit qu'ils étaient déterminés à vouloir me faire regretter mon choix. Ne comprenaient-ils pas ce que je ressentais ? Ou peut-être s'obstinaient-ils tous à tenir avec Heero ?

- Et m'avoir tiré dessus ? M'exclamais-je alors. C'était judicieux ça peut-être ?

Je le vis soupirer.

- Tu ne changeras jamais, Duo, ta stupidité est sans borne. Tu crois autant que Quatre ou Wuffei que Heero n'a 'as réfléchi en tirant ou même qu'il a fait exprès. Mais c'est faux ! L'homme a droit à l'erreur et elle est d'autant plus pardonnable dans ce genre de circonstance !

------------

**Trowa**

Sur ce, je sortis, dans l'espoir que mes paroles aient eu l'effet désiré sur cet idiot dont la colère prenait le pas sur la réflexion et qui à présent jugeait sans réfléchir.

Comment Heero avait-il pris les paroles de Duo ? Ca, je l'ignorais, mais j'espérais pas trop mal.

------------

**Heero**

Duo ne voulait plus me voir. Il me l'avait clairement fait comprendre et je me devais de respecter sa décision. Néanmoins, j'avais l'impression qu'une part de moi-même s'y refusait. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avais-je envi de pleurer ?Est-ce parce que je me sentais rejeté ?

Non, je ne pouvais pas me laisser aller de la sorte… nous étions en temps de guerre… je ne pouvais pas laisser mes sentiments prendre le dessus sur ma raison. Après tout, je suis le soldat parfait !

Duo était, à présent, hors de danger, il était apte à accomplir ses missions. Le reste m'importait peu.

Une main se posa brusquement sur mon épaule, me faisant sursauter. Je me retournais alors pour faire face à Trowa.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Heero, il finira par te pardonner tôt ou tard. Il faut juste que tu lui laisses du temps pour faire le point.

Ce dernier me laissait parfois perplexe. A croire qu'il lisait dans mes pensées. C'était à se demander qui était le véritable empathe de notre équipe !

Néanmoins, il valait mieux que je ne montre rien de mon inquiétude concernant Duo. Je ne voudrais pas que les autres pilotes soient absorbés au cœur de cette histoire et en oublis le plus important. Il fallait que je sois fort, que je redevienne le soldat parfait.

- Je me moque de savoir s'il me pardonnera ou pas, du moment qu'il est de nouveau apte au combat, c'est tout ce qui m'importe. Répondis-je donc d'un ton qui se voulait froid.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, Heero.

- Je sais très bien ce que je dis et si tu veux tout savoir, je le pense également.

Voyant sans doute qu'il ne parviendrait à rien y changer, il préféra laisser tomber.

- Sois à l'entrée de l'hôpital dans un bon quart d'heure, se contenta-t-il simplement de dire avant de partir.

Que croyait-il ? Que je me laisserais aller à des sentiments inutiles qui rendent un soldat faible ? Si c'était le cas, il avait tort.

------------

**Trowa**

Si il pensait pouvoir me tromper avec son masque de soldat parfait, il se trompait lourdement. Jamais il ne parviendrait à me faire croire qu'il pouvait oublier sa douleur et aller beaucoup mieux.

------------

**Quatre**

Je revenais en direction de la chambre de Duo lui annoncer ce qu'avait décidé le médecin.

Lorsque j'entrais, je remarquais directement que rien n'avait changé ; Duo était toujours assis dans son lit, un air méchant sur le visage et Wuffei était resté accosté au mur et regardait par la fenêtre. Par contre, Trowa n'était plus là.

- Où est Trowa ? Demandais-je automatiquement.

- Il est sorti faire un tour, répondit Wuffei.

Je me contentais d'acquiesçais, sentant que l'atmosphère restait lourde. D'ailleurs, un silence s'installa entre nous, du moins jusqu'à ce que Duo le brise.

- Qu'a dit le médecin ? Demanda-t-il.

Je retrouvais alors brusquement mes esprits. Après tout, j'étais justement revenu pour lui parler de ça.

- J'ai parlé au médecin, dis-je. Il voulait te retenir ici une semaine au moins. Alors j'ai insisté, je lui ai promis que nous serions aux petits soins pour toi. Il n'avait pas l'air du tout d'accord, mais il a finalement accepté de te laisser sortir dans deux jours.

- Seulement deux jours…

- Ne va pas te plaindre, Maxwell ! Tu ferais mieux de remercier Quatre !

- Oui, Wuffy ! Ca m'a vraiment manqué de pas pouvoir t'embêter, tu sais ?

- Ne m'appelle pas Wuffy !

- D'accord, Wuffy !

- Maxwell !

J'étais heureux de constater que les anciennes habitudes refaisaient surface. C'était déjà un bon début.

------------

**Heero**

Je me rendis à l'entrée de l'hôpital comme prévu. Les autres n'étaient pas encore là et ce ne fut d'ailleurs que dix minutes plus tard qu'ils arrivèrent. Du moins Wuffei et Trowa, Quatre n'étant pas avec eux.

Voyant sans doute que je me posais des questions, Trowa prit la parole.

- Quatre dit au revoir à Duo, il ne va pas tarder.

------------

**Quatre**

Il était temps pour nous de rentrer. Ca me faisait un peu de mal de devoir laisser Duo seul, mais savoir qu'il sortait de l'hôpital dans deux jours me réchauffait le cœur.

Cependant, les visites étaient terminées pour aujourd'hui.

- Duo, dis-je. Je vais aller rejoindre les autres.

- Je comprends, répondit-il en faisant une moue triste.

- Ne fais pas cette tête, voyons ! Nous revenons demain.

- Oh ! T'inquiètes pas, Quat-chan ! Je trouverai quelque chose à faire ce soir !

- Très bien, alors je peux rentrer tranquille.

Sur ces mots, je l'embrassais et sortis de la chambre.

------------

**Trowa**

Nous aperçûmes enfin Quatre arriver. Il semblait souriant, mais ce sourire s'effaça immédiatement lorsqu'il constata que Heero était avec nous.

Je le vis alors se tourner vers lui et le regarder méchamment avant de prononcer des paroles dont je ne l'aurais jamais cru capable.

- Ecoute-moi bien, Heero. Avant que Duo ne revienne à la maison, il y a certaines choses qui vont changer. Tout d'abord, je ne te veux plus à notre table, en sa présence, lors des repas. Ensuite, tu ne partageras plus jamais la même chambre que lui, tu dormiras au grenier ! Et pour finir, ne t'adresses plus jamais à moi en dehors des missions !

Je n'aurais jamais pensé ça de Quatre. Je savais en cet instant que Heero aurait besoin d'un véritable soutien moral et que moi seul pourrait le lui apporter.

Tsuzuku.


	8. Chapitre VIII: La tristesse de Heero

**Titre :** Trahison.

**Auteur :** Azalea.

**Origine :** Gundam Wing.

**Genre :** Dramatique.

**Couple :** 1+2, 6+2+6

**Disclamer :** Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages… Snif !

**Résumé :** Duo a rejeté Heero sans ménagement. Que se percera-t-il pour ce dernier à présent ?

**Note :** Un grand merci à nass, ornaluca, iria-chan, vivi, kirane et Yami-Rose Aka. Gomen d'avoir mis autant de temps à poster ce chapitre, mais cette fois il est bien là et j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

* * *

Chapitre VIII : La tristesse de Heero.

_**Heero**_

Deux jours étaient passés, Quatre n'avait pas changé d'avis depuis le réveil de Duo. Il faisait tout pour être certain que je ne croise pas le chemin de Duo. Cela m'attristait, mais je n'en montrais rien. Duo revenait cette après-midi et Quatre se préoccupait sans doute que tout soit parfait pour son retour. Et évidemment, le plus important était d'effacer ma présence. Moi, j'avais mal. Je ne disais rien, mais j'avais vraiment mal. Non pas de devoir loger au grenier ou de ne pas être attablé avec eux, mais simplement de me savoir rejeté. Si le docteur J entendait cela, il voudrait certainement reprendre mon entraînement depuis le début. J'avais tant changé. J'avais beau contre dire Trowa sur ce qu'il pensait de mon attitude, je savais qu'au fond, il avait raison. Le masque du soldat parfait s'était brisé en même temps que mon âme. Qu'étais-je donc devenu ?

------------

_**Trowa**_

Voir Heero ruminer dans son coin en silence m'était inconfortable. Mais ce n'était pas le pire, ce qui me dérangeait profondément était qu'il n'acceptait aucune aide de ma part. Néanmoins, ça ne m'empêchait pas de savoir comment il réagissait. Il ne voulait tout simplement pas montrer ses faiblesses et malgré le fait que j'avais mis le doigt sur la vérité, jamais il ne reconnaîtrait sa souffrance, il était trop fier pour ça.

------------

_**Quatre**_

Duo revenait aujourd'hui et tout devait être parfait. Pas question que son regard croise celui de Heero une seule fois. Il en était hors de question ! Heero lui avait déjà fait trop de mal. C'est pourquoi j'avais emménagé le grenier pour ce dernier. Evidemment, un lit et une table suffirait à ce traître !

D'ailleurs, je devais l'appeler pour lui expliquer certaines choses.

------------

_**Duo**_

Enfin j'allais sortir ! Je n'avais plus qu'à attendre qu'ils viennent me chercher.

J'attendais donc à l'entrée de l'hôpital, cherchant du regard mes amis. Cependant, ils n'étaient pas encore arrivés et ce ne fut, à mon grand malheur, qu'une demi-heure plus tard qu'ils arrivèrent. Du moins Trowa et Wuffei car Quatre n'était pas là… et Heero non plus. Tant mieux ! Je n'aurais ainsi pas à supporter sa présence !

- Maxwell ! Tu es insupportable ! S'écria directement Wuffei en entrant.

- Oh ! Mais pourquoi, Wuffy ?

- Pourquoi ! Mais je rêve ou quoi ! Tu oses encore me demander pourquoi !

- Ben… oui.

- Mais enfin ! Tu es à peine remis et tu es déjà debout ! Tu veux retourner faire un séjour ici ou quoi !

A ces mots, je me renfrognais. Tout sauf passer encore du temps ici… brrr… quelle horreur !

------------

_**Quatre**_

Ca faisait deux heures que Trowa et Wuffei étaient partis chercher Duo et ils ne devraient plus tarder. Heureusement, tout était prêt ; Le plat préféré de Duo, j'ai nommé hamburger et frites, la décoration faite en son honneur et par-dessus tout, Heero ne gênerait pas la petite fête, je lui avais fait comprendre qu'il ne devait pas sortir du grenier et ne surtout pas descendre sous peine d'avoir affaire à moi.

------------

_**Heero**_

Je n'avais même pas protesté lorsque Quatre m'avait obligé à rester ici, je n'en avais pas envie. A quoi bon ? De toute façon, je n'avais aucun intérêt à essayer de lui parler et encore moins le courage. Duo revenait et m'en voulait comme tous les autres. Seul Trowa m'adressait encore la parole et me respectait. Je n'étais plus rien pour personne.

Je me laissais alors tomber sur mon lit et me plongeais dans le souvenir de mauvais songes.

------------

_**Quatre**_

J'entendis la porte grincer et je su que Duo, Trowa et Wuffei venaient d'arriver.

Ce fut les larmes aux yeux que je couru jusqu'à l'entrée pour serrer Duo dans mes bras. Bien entendu, j'y allais avec douceur, faisant attention à sa blessure.

- Quat-chan, tu m'étouffes ! Souffla-t-il.

- Excuse-moi, dis-je automatiquement en souriant et en le lâchant.

La fête pouvait enfin commencer. Après celle-ci, Duo allait être encore plus content de rentrer.

------------

_**Trowa**_

Duo semblait heureux. Il ressemblait à un enfant à qui on offrait un jouet. Ca faisait plaisir de le voir ainsi. Il faut dire que ses cris de joies nous avaient manqués, il remettait de l'ambiance dans cette maison.

Cependant, quelqu'un manquait à l'appel et je me mis alors à penser à Heero qui était là-haut et qui devait également les entendre.

------------

_**Heero**_

Duo était revenu et ils semblaient tous vraiment bien s'amuser. Je pouvais d'ailleurs entendre Duo exprimer sa joie à travers toute la maison. Ca me rappelait toutes les fois où il tentait de me faire participer avec les autres, où il me prêtait toute son attention pour ne pas que je sois mis de côté, il était si gentil avec moi. Mais tout ça était devenu du passé. J'avais tout détruit à partir du moment où j'avais voulu détruire son bonheur avec Zechs et lui avais tiré dessus.

En repensant à cela, je sentis mon cœur me faire mal. J'avais l'impression qu'il allait exploser, submergé par une vague de tristesse que je tentais difficilement de retenir.

------------

_**Trowa**_

Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Rester ici et m'amuser ou monter voir si tout allait comme il le fallait pour Heero ?

Je mis un certain pour réfléchir, mais je devais bien l'avouer, l'inquiétude me gagnait peu à peu. Je choisi donc la deuxième option.

- Excusez-moi, dis-je. Je vais me chercher un pull, j'ai un peu froid.

Et sur ce, je me levais et montais rapidement l'escalier qui menait jusqu'au grenier. Arrivé devant la porte, je l'ouvris doucement et découvris un Heero assis sur son lit, la tête appuyée contre le mur et le regard triste.

- Heero ? Appelais-je. Est-ce que ça va ?

Il se contenta d'acquiescer, ne trouvant sans doute plus la force de répondre. Et là, je compris. Je compris que le soldat parfait était sur le point de pleurer.

Je m'approchais donc lentement et m'assis sur son lit, à ses côtés, pour finalement le prendre dans mes bras.

- Tu as le droit de pleurer.

Suite à mes paroles, je le sentis trembler dans mes bras, tandis qu'il me murmurait tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, combien il regrettait ce qu'il avait fait, combien il ne voulait pas abuser de mon temps, combien il avait mal et combien il se sentait coupable de tout ce qui lui arrivait.

Il finit par se redresser et me dit alors les derniers mots qui lui faisaient vraiment mal, ceux qui le déchiraient de l'intérieur.

- C'est ma faute et il ne me le pardonnera jamais.

Heero était profondément malheureux et pour la première fois de sa vie, il exprimait sa tristesse.

**Tsuzuku. **


	9. Chapitre IX: Confrontation avec la réali

**Titre : **Trahison

**Auteur : **Azalea

**Origine : **Gundam Wing

**Genre : **Dramatique.

**Couple : **1+2 et 2+6+2

**Disclamer : **Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages… Snif !

**Résumé : **Duo décide de revoir Zechs et ne remarque pas combien Heero semble souffrir.

**Note:** Un grand merci à **ornaluca**, **Melaina**, **Hlo**, **yami ni hikari**, **Yami Sheina**, **Nass** et **lylo** pour toutes vos reviews qui me font super plaisir. Mais surtout, un grand merci pour votre patience vu le temps que je mets à poster un nouveau chapitre. Bisous à vous, et bonne lecture à tout ceux qui liront ce chapitre.

* * *

Chapitre IX : Confrontation avec la réalité.

_**Duo**_

Jamais encore on ne m'avait fait autant plaisir. Vraiment, Quatre s'était surpassé. Il avait réussi en une simple petite fête à réunir tout ce qui pouvait me rendre heureux et je l'en remerciais profondément. Je ne pouvais demander mieux pour mon retour.

Néanmoins, il me manquait tout de même quelque chose. Il me manquait une personne, une présence à mes côtés et Quatre ne pourrait rien faire pour y remédier. Il me manquait Zechs.

Où était-il ? Que faisait-il ? Pensait-il seulement à moi ?

Je l'ignorais et cela me faisait mal.

Je décidais donc qu'il était temps de revenir à la réalité et de ne pas chercher à l'oublier… Je n'y parviendrais pas.

C'est ainsi que je pris une feuille et que je me mis à écrire. J'écris les seuls mots que je voulais qu'il entende. Il fallait qu'il sache à quel point il me manquait et combien je voulais le revoir au plus vite. Je ne voulais surtout pas qu'il croit que cet incident avait changé quelque chose entre nous. Ma main tremblait, mais je devais le faire.

_Mon cher Zechs, mon amour,_

_Je ne sais comment te le dire, je ne sais pas quels mots il me faut employer à ton égard après ce qu'il s'est passé. Je ne sais pas non plus où en est notre histoire et j'espère sincèrement que tu liras mes mots jusqu'à la fin._

_Depuis que je suis revenu à moi, je ne cesse de penser à toi. J'ignore ce que tu es devenu et je m'en sens brisé de l'intérieur. Comment puis-je t'exprimer mon amour si tu n'es pas à mes côtés ? Tu devines donc qu'à travers cette lettre, je ne désire qu'une seule chose : te revoir._

_Je ne te demande pas de faire une croix sur ce qu'il s'est passé, juste de ne pas m'oublier. Je te demande simplement de me donner signe de vie._

_En espérant que tu pourras me comprendre et me redonner espoir,_

_Duo._

Ceci écrit, je glissais la feuille dans une enveloppe sur laquelle j'y inscris l'adresse au nom de Zechs Merquise, espérant pertinemment que Oz saurait la lui remettre. C'était peu probable, mais à qui d'autre aurais-je pu la transmettre ?

A présent, il ne s'agissait plus que d'une question de temps.

------------

_**Quatre**_

Je ne connaissais pas la raison à cela, mais je sentais Duo triste.

Au début, deux idées m'avaient traversé l'esprit. La première était qu'il se sentait perdu parmi nous après tant de jours passés à l'hôpital. Il était tout à fait possible qu'il lui faille un minimum de temps avant de reprendre ses marques. Mais la deuxième idée était beaucoup plus probable. Il était également possible que Duo se sente déprimé de ne plus avoir revu Zechs depuis ce qu'il s'était passé.

Si seulement je pouvais calmer sa douleur. Mais je savais que c'était tout à fait impossible. Seul la présence de Zechs pourrait l'apaiser.

Tout ce que je pouvais faire était de lui parler. Ce que je fis d'ailleurs. Je m'approchais de lui et vins m'asseoir à ses côtés.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Duo ? Demandais-je simplement.

- Ben rien, voyons !

En disant cela, il me fit un beau sourire. Mais celui-ci sonnait faux.

- Je sais que tu n'as pas le moral.

- On ne peut rien te cacher à toi, hein ? Ironisa-il.

Je secouais la tête dans un signe négatif en guise de réponse.

- Zechs me manque… Souffla-t-il alors.

Il me raconta alors sa rencontre avec Zechs. Mon empathie m'avait bien signifié qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux, mais j'ignorais jusqu'alors qu'il s'agissait de sentiments si forts. Ce qu'il me dit me toucha. Il y avait tant de douleur dans sa voix.

- Je lui ai écrit une lettre, continua-t-il ensuite.

Et il me la fit lire. Cependant, j'avais remarqué qu'un détail manquait. Je pris à mon tour un morceau de papier et y notais quelques lignes avant de le glisser dans l'enveloppe.

- Mais enfin, Quatre ! S'exclama-t-il. C'est l'adresse de la planque !

- Je sais, et alors ?

- Et si elle tombait entre les mains de Oz ?

- Et comment veux-tu que Zechs te réponde ? C'est un risque que je suis prêt à courir si ça peut faire ton bonheur.

- Merci, Quat-Chan.

Sur ces mots, je sentis deux bras m'entourer les épaules et il m'attira contre lui dans une douce étreinte.

------------

_**Trowa**_

Ce matin, je me levais en repensant encore aux événements de la veille. Je ne savais plus vraiment comment réagir, je devais l'avouer. Comment faire comprendre à Duo que Heero n'allait pas bien alors qu'il lui en voulait tant ? Comment pouvais-je faire en sorte qu'il réintègre le groupe sans me mettre à dos Quatre ? Seul Wuffei restait encore la seule personne à qui je pouvais m'adresser, mais que pourrait-il faire lui aussi ? Le cas de Heero semblait brusquement si désespéré.

Après m'être habillé, je descendis donc à la cuisine pour déjeuner. Les autres étaient déjà là.

- Bonjour, Trowa. S'exclama automatiquement Quatre.

- Bien dormi, Tro-man ? Demanda à son tour Duo.

- Oui, merci.

Wuffei, lui, se contenta juste de m'adresser un signe de la tête en guise de bonjour.

Je m'assis alors et bu mon café en silence.

- Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, finit par me dire Quatre.

- Si, ça va.

Et le silence reprit. Une atmosphère lourde pesait. Quatre comprit sans doute qu'il serait une mauvaise idée de la briser et ne dit, en conséquence, plus rien.

------------

_**Quatre**_

Il était évident pour tout le monde que beaucoup de choses avaient changé depuis cet incident. Chacun de nous retenait ce qu'il s'était passé et cela créait un déséquilibre au sein du groupe. Wuffei parlait à peine, Duo semblait moins joyeux que d'habitude, Trowa se sentait apparemment désorienté et moi… je ne parvenais plus à détendre l'atmosphère. Alors que faire ?

Je fus alors interrompu dans mes pensées par Trowa qui venait de se lever pour aller préparer un nouveau plateau repas.

- Tu as encore faim, Trowa ? Demandais-je.

- Non, ce n'est pas pour moi.

Sa voix en cet instant était tout aussi glaciale que son regard. Et par là, nous avions tous compris ce que signifiaient ces mots.

- Au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, précisa-t-il. Il y a encore quelqu'un qui vit ici. Je ne suis contre personne dans cette maison et je ne tiens avec personne, je cherche juste à retrouver l'équilibre qu'il y avait entre nous avant, mais je pense surtout que Heero est humain comme vous tous, comme toi… Duo.

Le concerné se leva brusquement de sa chaise avant de lancer un regard noir à Trowa.

- Tant que tu y es, dis-moi que tu l'as encouragé à me tirer dessus !

Après quoi, il sortit de la pièce.

------------

_**Trowa**_

Je ne tentais en rien de le retenir. Duo était têtu, mais je savais qu'il finirait par se remettre en question. Ce qui m'inquiétait plutôt était de savoir combien de temps cela lui prendrait.

En attendant, je me saisis du plateau et montais à l'étage. Lorsque j'entrais dans le grenier, je constatais que Heero ne devait pas avoir beaucoup dormi cette nuit de par les cernes qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Quand je le voyais ainsi, je me sentais désemparé. Que pouvais-je faire pour calmer toute cette histoire ? Je savais que cette situation ne pourrait pas durer éternellement.

------------

_**Duo**_

Plusieurs jours étaient passés depuis que j'avais posté ma lettre et j'attendais comme chaque matin une réponse de Zechs. Mais celle-ci n'était toujours pas arrivée et je commençais véritablement à désespérer. A croire que le destin s'acharnait contre moi…

Les journées passaient si lentement depuis mon retour. De plus, nous n'avions aucun ordres de missions ces temps-ci et il m'était d'autant plus impossible de le revoir. Pourquoi ne m'écrivait-il pas ? Pourquoi ne me donnait-il pas de nouvelles ? M'avait-il oublié ?

------------

_**Quatre**_

Pour la première fois depuis des jours, un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres. Je tenais dans mes mains la seule chose qui pourrait nous faire retrouver notre Duo d'autre fois. Je tenais dans les mains une lettre qui lui était destinée.

**Tsuzuku.**


End file.
